scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian of Forever
The Guardian of Forever was a construct built by an unknown and ancient civilization. The Guardian is both an entity in and of itself, as well as functioning portal in time and space. It was constructed on a location where all timelines and unrealized realities converge. Because of its very nature, determining a precise age of the Guardian is impossible. The Guardian of Forever stood at the center of a large city, that ultimately stood in ruins around it. It was a roughly circular, but asymmetrical gateway made of a quasi-metallic substance. The Guardian had limited abilities, and was not able to alter the speed at which it displayed the past through it's doorway. The Guardian was capable of speech and understanding external stimuli around it. When opening a portal in time, the Guardian emitted a gaseous fog and the region around the planet would experience spatial anomalies. History The Guardian was asked a question in 4,500,000 BCE. It is known only to the Guardian what this question was. After this, no organic or synthetic lifeforms interacted with the Guardian for billions of years. In the year 3267 CE, temporal ripples emanated from the Guardian of Forever. The reason these ripples were emitted at this time is unknown, except to the Guardian. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] investigated this anomaly, which led them to a previously undiscovered planet. During this investigation, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy accidentally dosed himself with cordrazine and, experiencing paranoid delusions, beamed himself to the planet in order to escape the ship. While searching for McCoy, a landing party led by Captain James T. Kirk and his executive officer Spock discovered the Guardian of Forever. The Guardian displayed images from Earth's past -- and McCoy dived into the portal, arriving on Earth in the year 1930 CE. The landing party soon discovered they had lost contact with the Enterprise -- somehow, McCoy had managed to alter history. The party's proximity to the Guardian protected them from the changes he had wrought and provided them with an opportunity to rectify the situation. With the Guardian's help, they arrived on Earth prior to McCoy's arrival. Once they had restored the Prime Reality to its proper timeline, the Guardian returned all of them to the present -- only mere moments after they had left it. The United Federation of Planets continued to study the Guardian, and with the Guardians help, all of history. In 3269 CE, the USS Enterprise returned to the planet to help in these studies. While Spock was studying the formation of the Orion culture, Spock was inadvertently removed from the timeline. He was once again protected from these changes by the Guardian itself. Discovering the cause, Spock went back to save himself from death during the kahs-wan ritual. This proved that, on occasion, the Guardian of Forever was destined to be used to preserve the timeline of the Prime Reality. Source The Guardian of Forever is derived from Star Trek. Author's Note: * Star Trek: Phase II Episode "In Harm's Way" * Star Trek Online Missions "City on the Edge of Never" and "Past Imperfect" Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Characters Category:G